Beyond the Screen
by Vee-the-Invader
Summary: Zim wants to cross over into the human world to meet his adoring fans, but the other Nicktoons will not allow it. When he finds a way to crossover, will it be worth putting his world at risk and other toon worlds? And what happens when the goverment teams up with the evil Nicktoons? Will Zim be able to achieve his dream without endangering his world? Warning: Rated Me for Later
1. Chapter 1

Zim let out a sad sigh. He sat on the couch of his home, the party raging on around him. Just like the last two, he had missed Invadercon III. He hated it. He was not allowed to go into the human world, not even for a day. He had so many adoring fans. Why would it be so bad to just hang out with them. He didn't like humans, but these particular humans treasured him and they would worship his every twitch or blink.

"What's wrong, Zim?" Leonardo asked the short Nicktoon.

"Nothing Blue Turtle...nothing." Zim replied, his hand hanging even lower.

"Are you steel upset over Eenvadercon?" The psychotic chihuahua sat down next to the alien.

"Ren...I just...want to have at least one minute to meet the hyoomans."

"Zim?! Really?! We've been over this!" An all too familiar voice chimed in.

"Dib-stink...you should want to see the hyoomans just as much as Zim! You have fans too! Many of which would just love to stare at you for a hundred Earth decades!" Zim stood up and shoved Dib, leaning in to his face. "Why do you not crave to see them?!"

"Zim! You of all toons should understand! You didn't want to blow your cover and get captured by the government in our show! If you go into the human world, they'll freak out and call the police. They'll know about us and we'll be the newest government experiments!" Dib shoved Zim back, stepping closer and getting ready for a fight.

"Inferior Nicktoon! I'm going to do what I have never done in _my _show! Destroy you!" Zim pounced on Dib and the started to roll around as they fought.

The penguins rushed over and pulled the two apart. The music was turned off and everyone just stood there. Spongebob came over with Cindy.

"Stop it, you two! Every time we have a party here, you both always ruin it! You guys are supposed to be friends. We all are!" Spongebob crossed his arms, huffing out in frustration.

"Yeah! Cut it out or I teach you two a lesson!" Cindy shook her fist at Zim, her intimidating stature immediately taking affect.

The two foes backed off each other, but still shared gruesome glares. The room was suddenly silent when a tall silhouette stood in the doorway.

"Zim, come with me." Splinter ordered, turning around and leaving the house.

The small alien stood up and followed. Normally he would never do such a thing, but everyone respected Splinter greatly. He trailed behind as they walked down the streets of the Nicktoons world. Splinter turned and opened the door of the Nicktoons History Treasury. He closed the door behind Zim and walked up and down the tall shelves of books. He walked until finding a shelf and taking a large book off of it. He led Zim to a table and set the book down. Zim sat in a chair in front of it as Splinter stood beside him. He opened the book, flipping to a page where two beavers were shown.

"A few years ago, right before your show aired, there were two Nicktoons named Daggett and Norbert. They were the main characters of a show called Angry Beavers. Norbert discovered a portal that led to the human world. He and Daggett crossed over and met their fans, but one of them called the news to show the world the truth about us." Splinter turned the page and it showed Daggett and Norbert meeting their fans and the next page showed them being tortured. "The government found out before the news reporters could come. They kidnapped Norbert and Daggett and experimented on them. They escaped and made it back here. They told everyone and they decided to have a war. The old Nicktoons crossed over as well, but were also captured. Very few escaped."

"You mean...Spongebob...and Ren...they fought and escaped?" Zim gasped at the idea of his fellow Nicktoons being defeated by the humans.

"Yes. We don't know if the others are dead or alive. We locked the portal's door and only Spongebob has the key. He keeps it safe and hidden. If the key ever falls into the wrong hands, our world, the human world, and the other toon worlds will be in danger."

Zim remained stunned in silence.

"Do you see why we forbid crossing over, Zim? Your "enemy" is only trying to protect you." Splinter laid a hand on Zim's shoulder.

"Zim is sorry, Splinter." The alien sighed, his eyes glued to the pages.

"I'm glad you understand." The rat walked away, leaving Zim alone in the history records.

Zim's decided to read more about Daggett and Norbert. He got up and searched for their book, finally finding it after some time. He grabbed it and returned to the table. He stayed up for hours, reading page after page about every episode and all of it's facts. When he reached the information lists, his eyes widened.

_Daggett-_

Show: Angry Beavers  
Dates: April 19, 1997 - November 11, 2001  
Episodes: 63  
Voice Actor: Richard Steven Horvitz

Zim was astonished. He never knew that his voice actor worked for Nickelodeon twice. He rushed up from his seat, trying to find the cast section. When he found it, he looked in section R and quickly found Richard's book. He ran all around the history library to find more information about Richard and Angry Beavers.

He had a feeling he would need this information later on.


	2. Chapter 2

Zim let out a sad sigh. He sat on the couch of his home, the party raging on around him. Just like the last two, he had missed Invadercon III. He hated it. He was not allowed to go into the human world, not even for a day. He had so many adoring fans. Why would it be so bad to just hang out with them. He didn't like humans, but these particular humans treasured him and they would worship his every twitch or blink.

"What's wrong, Zim?" Leonardo asked the short Nicktoon.

"Nothing Blue Turtle...nothing." Zim replied, his hand hanging even lower.

"Are you steel upset over Eenvadercon?" The psychotic chihuahua sat down next to the alien.

"Ren...I just...want to have at least one minute to meet the hyoomans."

"Zim?! Really?! We've been over this!" An all too familiar voice chimed in.

"Dib-stink...you should want to see the hyoomans just as much as Zim! You have fans too! Many of which would just love to stare at you for a hundred Earth decades!" Zim stood up and shoved Dib, leaning in to his face. "Why do you not crave to see them?!"

"Zim! You of all toons should understand! You didn't want to blow your cover and get captured by the government in our show! If you go into the human world, they'll freak out and call the police. They'll know about us and we'll be the newest government experiments!" Dib shoved Zim back, stepping closer and getting ready for a fight.

"Inferior Nicktoon! I'm going to do what I have never done in _my _show! Destroy you!" Zim pounced on Dib and the started to roll around as they fought.

The penguins rushed over and pulled the two apart. The music was turned off and everyone just stood there. Spongebob came over with Cindy.

"Stop it, you two! Every time we have a party here, you both always ruin it! You guys are supposed to be friends. We all are!" Spongebob crossed his arms, huffing out in frustration.

"Yeah! Cut it out or I teach you two a lesson!" Cindy shook her fist at Zim, her intimidating stature immediately taking affect.

The two foes backed off each other, but still shared gruesome glares. The room was suddenly silent when a tall silhouette stood in the doorway.

"Zim, come with me." Splinter ordered, turning around and leaving the house.

The small alien stood up and followed. Normally he would never do such a thing, but everyone respected Splinter greatly. He trailed behind as they walked down the streets of the Nicktoons world. Splinter turned and opened the door of the Nicktoons History Treasury. He closed the door behind Zim and walked up and down the tall shelves of books. He walked until finding a shelf and taking a large book off of it. He led Zim to a table and set the book down. Zim sat in a chair in front of it as Splinter stood beside him. He opened the book, flipping to a page where two beavers were shown.

"A few years ago, right before your show aired, there were two Nicktoons named Daggett and Norbert. They were the main characters of a show called Angry Beavers. Norbert discovered a portal that led to the human world. He and Daggett crossed over and met their fans, but one of them called the news to show the world the truth about us." Splinter turned the page and it showed Daggett and Norbert meeting their fans and the next page showed them being tortured. "The government found out before the news reporters could come. They kidnapped Norbert and Daggett and experimented on them. They escaped and made it back here. They told everyone and they decided to have a war. The old Nicktoons crossed over as well, but were also captured. Very few escaped."

"You mean...Spongebob...and Ren...they fought and escaped?" Zim gasped at the idea of his fellow Nicktoons being defeated by the humans.

"Yes. We don't know if the others are dead or alive. We locked the portal's door and only Spongebob has the key. He keeps it safe and hidden. If the key ever falls into the wrong hands, our world, the human world, and the other toon worlds will be in danger."

Zim remained stunned in silence.

"Do you see why we forbid crossing over, Zim? Your "enemy" is only trying to protect you." Splinter laid a hand on Zim's shoulder.

"Zim is sorry, Splinter." The alien sighed, his eyes glued to the pages.

"I'm glad you understand." The rat walked away, leaving Zim alone in the history records.

Zim's decided to read more about Daggett and Norbert. He got up and searched for their book, finally finding it after some time. He grabbed it and returned to the table. He stayed up for hours, reading page after page about every episode and all of it's facts. When he reached the information lists, his eyes widened.

_Daggett-_

Show: Angry Beavers  
Dates: April 19, 1997 - November 11, 2001  
Episodes: 63  
Voice Actor: Richard Steven Horvitz

Zim was astonished. He never knew that his voice actor worked for Nickelodeon twice. He rushed up from his seat, trying to find the cast section. When he found it, he looked in section R and quickly found Richard's book. He ran all around the history library to find more information about Richard and Angry Beavers.

He had a feeling he would need this information later on.


End file.
